Elvira
by Babsi18
Summary: Elvira ist eine alte Bekannte von Flack und Stella. Eines Tages wird Elvira für Tod geglaubt und nach einigen Jahren taucht sie wieder bei Flack auf... Alte Gefühle werden erweckt...
1. Chapter 1

**13. August 1998**

Langsam aber sich könnte sie auftauchen, dachte sich Flack und ging nervös den Gang entlang. Wieso brauchte sie nur solange? Sie hatten sich doch ausgemacht, dass sie sich hier trafen. Flack hatte es eilig und musste dringend wieder auf das Revier. Mac hatte ihm um etwas gebeten und das musste schnell erledigt werden. Flack ging eilig auf und ab. Er sah auf seine Uhr und fluchte innerlich überhaupt zugesagt zu haben.

In letzter Zeit war Elvira mehr als seltsam gewesen. Ständig hatte sie ihm angerufen, nur um zu wissen, dass er noch am leben war. Sie hatte Angst. Flack wüsste gerne warum, aber sie sagte es ihm nicht.

Elvira war eine schöne junge Frau. Sie hatte blondes kurzes Haar und trug eine Brille. Beruflich war sie gerade an der Spitze und im Privatleben ging es bergab. Sie ließ sich ständig auf irgendwelche Idioten ein. Flack hatte sie mehrmals gewarnt, dass irgendwann einmal ein Kerl dabei sein wird, der es nicht gut mit ihr meinte.

Flack hatte gerade erst einmal als Detektiv angefangen und mochte den Job sehr. Er war der Verbindungsmann zum CSI und so fand er gute Freunde. Danny zum Beispiel. Er war klug, aber Mac hakte ständig an ihm herum, da Dannys Familie kriminell war. Flack hörte ihm stets zu, wenn er Probleme hatte.

Dann gab es da noch Aiden. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Sie war aus der Bronx und hatte viele Brüder. Sie erzählte oft von ihnen. Flack hatte aber nicht wirklich etwas mit ihr zu tun.

Mac war der CSI Vorgesetzte. Er war ein strenger, aber herzensguter Mensch. Mac hängte sich in seine Fälle hinein. Er war ein richtiges Arbeitstier.

Und dann gab es da noch Stella. Stella Bonasera. Sie war hübsch und intelligent. Sie war wie Mac, ein Arbeitstier. Er hatte Stella auch schon Privat kennen gelernt. Oft spielte er mit Mac und ihr Poker. Das wurden dann immer lustige Abende.

Flack blickte wieder auf die Uhr. Wenn sie nicht in fünf Minuten auftauchte, dann würde er auf das Revier fahren und sie hatte Pech. Sie hatten sich genau fünfzehn Uhr ausgemacht. Mittlerweile war es schon halb vier. Flack wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und richtete die Lederjacke zu Recht.

Plötzlich läutete sein Handy. Er sah auf den Display und merkte, dass es Mac war.

„Flack?", sagte Flack ins Telefon und ging schließlich die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Er hatte sich mit Elvira in einer Bibliothek verabredet. Elvira war noch immer nicht zu sehen.

„Hey Flack. Wir haben zwei tote Frauen und einen toten Mann in der Bar von Eddie.", antwortete Mac am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich komme sofort hin.", sagte Flack und legte auf. Er trat auf die Straße. Sein Auto war auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er rannte hinüber und stieg ein. Er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Jemand war in seinen Auto gewesen. Als er sich genauer umsah, entdeckte er eine Jacke. Er kannte diese Jacke. Sie gehörte Elvira. Flack blickte auf die Straße, aber sah sie nirgendwo.

„Hey Mac.", begrüßte Flack einen großen Mann, der sich über eine tote Frau beugte. Der tote Mann war Eddie. Ein guter Bekannter von Flack.

„Flack.", begrüßte Mac und sah auf. „Befrag doch bitte die Zeugen." Flack nickte und machte kehrt. Es waren drei verschiedene Frauen. Sie waren alle geschockt von den geschehenen.

„Meine Damen, ich bin Detektiv Flack.", stellte Flack sich vor. Die Frauen sahen ihn interessiert an.

„Wieso haben sie das getan?", fragte eine blonde Frau. Sie hatte verweinte Augen und eine belegte Stimme. Eine zweite Frau legte den Arm um sie und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Das versuchen wir heraus zu finden, aber dazu werden wir ihre Aussagen brauche.", antwortete Flack

„Klar.", sagte die dritte Frau traurig und schniefte.

„Gut, bitte schildern sie mir was passiert ist.", bat Flack.

„Also, wir hatten gerade Feierabend gemacht. Da kam so ein Kerl herein mit einer Frau. Sie war blond und trug ein Piercing auf der Nase." Flack notierte sich alles genau. „Man merkte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Sie hatte auch blaue Flecken im Gesicht und er stieß sie gegen eine Wand.", erzählte die dritte Frau unter Tränen.

„Ja genau. Sie hat ihn angeschrieen, weil er zu Eddie wollte. Sie flehte ihn an, dass er ihn verschonte.", erzählte die zweite Frau weiter. „Er hat sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wir sind zu ihm hin und wollten ihn daran hintern sie noch einmal zu schlagen. Eddie kam zirka nach zehn Minuten heraus und fragte was los sei. Da holte der Kerl eine Waffe heraus und schoss ihn nieder. Melanie und Tiffany griffen den Kerl an und er hat sie auch erschossen."

„Und was ist mit der Frau?", fragte Flack.

„Als er wieder verschwand, hat er sie gepackt und ist mit ihr gegangen. Sie hat fürchterlich geweint, als er Eddie erschoss. Sie war sogar zu ihm gegangen um seine Blutungen zu stillen. Doch der Kerl zog sie zurück und schlug sie.", antwortete die erste Frau.

„Und sie kannten die Frau nicht?", fragte Flack nachsichtlich. Die Frauen dachten einen kurzen Moment nach.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.", antwortete die zweite Frau, aber sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein.

„Gut. Ähm… können sie sich noch erinnern wie die beiden ausgesehen haben?", fragte Flack und notierte sich alles.

„Der Mann hatte braunes langes Haar und einige Tätowierungen an den Händen. Er war zirka so groß wie sie, wenn nicht größer.", erinnerte sich die erste Frau.

„Sie hatte blondes Haar. Ziemlich attraktiv, muss man sagen. Sie hatte viele blaue Flecken an den Händen und im Gesicht.", sagte die dritte Frau.

„Die Arme. Sie hat ziemlich geweint, als Eddie erschossen wurde. Sie kannte ihn wohl.", meinte die Zweite. Flack sah die Frau nachdenklich an.

„Ähm… könnten wir ein Phantombild mit ihrer Hilfe erstellen?", fragte Flack. Die drei Frauen nickten.

„Wir tun alles, was sie verlangen, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass es der Frau nicht besser ergehen wird.", antwortete die Zweite traurig.

„Danke. Zwei Officers werden sie auf das Revier begleiten.", sagte Flack und wandte sich ab. Er erklärte zwei Polizisten was sie zu tun hatten und ging zu Mac.

„Was haben die Frauen ausgesagt?", fragte Mac, als sich Flack vor ihm hinkniete. Eddie hatte eine Schusswunde auf der Brust.

„Es gibt zwei Verdächtige eine Frau und einen Mann. Der Mann hat geschossen, während die Frau ihn versucht hat, davon abzuhalten. Laut Aussage der drei Frauen war sie eher seine Geisel. Sie sagten, das die Frau ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet war.", antwortete Flack. Flack stand auf und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Flack?", fragte Mac und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich habe irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl bei diesen Fall.", sagte Flack. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das ist irgendetwas."

Mac nickte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Flack kam ins Polizeirevier und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Nach einer halben Stunde kam eine Frau älteren Alters auf ihn hektisch zu gerannt.

„Hey Martha.", begrüßte Flack die Frau. Er merkte, dass sie unruhig war.

„Flack, du musst mir helfen.", sagte die Frau. Die Frau war Elviras Mutter. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, da Flack nickt wirklich etwas mit der Familie am Hut hatte.

„Klar doch.", willigte Flack ein und bot Martha einen Stuhl an. Diese setzte sich und atmete erst ein und aus.

„Elvira ist verschwunden.", stieß Martha atemlos hervor. Flack sah sie überrascht an.

„Was? Seit wann?", fragte Flack. Er hatte doch gestern am Morgen mit ihr telefoniert.

„Seit gestern Vormittag. Sie geht nicht an ihr Handy oder meldet sich nicht.", antwortete Martha aufgebracht.

„Hey ganz ruhig. Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", sagte Flack. „Es geht ihr bestimmt gut." Martha sah ihn dankbar an.

„Danke Don. Ich bin dir etwas schuldig.", bedankte sich Martha. Flack legte eine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie.

„Mit einen deiner Schmorbraten wäre ich schon zufrieden.", sagte Flack. Martha nickte und stand wieder auf.

„Für dich alles Don. Also noch einmal danke.", sagte sie und eilte davon. Flack sah ihr besorgt nach. Elvira war wirklich nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich den ganzen Tag nicht meldet.

„Detektiv Flack.", rief jemand seinen Namen. Flack drehte sich um und ein Polizist reichte ihm zwei Zettel. Es waren die Phantombilder der Frau und des Mannes.

Flack blieb die Spucke weg, als er die Frau sah. Sie sah auf wie Elvira.

Flack eilte in das Büro von Mac.

„Ich habe die Phantombilder!", sagte Flack. Mac musterte ihn ernst, aber auch besorgt.

„Habt ihr schon eine Fahndung heraus gegeben?", fragte Mac, ohne sich seine Sorge anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, haben wir. Nur leider kenne ich die Frau.", antwortete Flack und knallte Mac die Bilder auf den Tisch. Mac sah die Bilder an und sah ihn genauso so überrascht an, wie Flack es gewesen war.

„Elvira.", stellte Mac fest. Alle kannten Elvira. Sie war eine nahe Verwandte von Stella. Elvira war auch einmal Detektiv gewesen, hatte aber den Beruf aufgegeben. Flack kannte ihre Familie, da er in ihrer Nähe gewohnt hatte, als er noch ein Kind war.

„Mac wir müssen sie finden.", sagte Flack aufgebracht.

„Ja, du hast doch gesagt, dass der Kerl sie in seiner Gewalt hat.", meinte Mac besorgt. Flack nickte und sah auf den Boden. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche.

„Er wird sie sicher töten.", sagte Flack. Seine Augen brannten fürchterlich.

Die nächsten Tage wurden hart für alle. Besonders für Stella und ihre Eltern. Flack ließ sich nichts anmerken, dass ihm das sehr zu schaffen machte. Er schlief in der Nacht unruhig und versuchte den Kerl zu schnappen. Jedoch fanden sie weder den Kerl, genauso wenig Elvira.

Mac und das Team mussten den Fall zur Seite legen, denn es gab keine tote Elvira, geschweige, denn einen Verdächtigen zum festnehmen.

Nach fast drei Monaten wurde eine tote Frau gefunden. Man identifizierte sie als Elvira Sanchez. Flack überbrachte die Nachricht Stella und die Elviras Familie.

Am 12. Dezember wurde dann Elvira beerdigt.

**28. ****Februar 2008**

Flack saß an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade an einen seiner Fälle. Er musste den Bericht noch diesen Abend abgeben, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Mac hatte ihn eingeschärft, dass es besser sei, wenn er gleich seine Arbeit erledigte. Es war mittlerweile schon Mitternacht und musste noch dringend mit seinen Hund Gassi gehen. Wenn er nicht schon in die Wohnung gemacht hatte.

Nach einer Stunde legte er den Bericht in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten. Endlich konnte er nach Hause fahren. Es waren nur noch wenige seiner Kollegen am Revier.

Er fuhr nach Hause und ging mit seinen Hund Miles raus. Als er ins Bett fiel, glaubte er im siebten Himmel zu sein. Er schlief ungefähr um zwei Uhr in der Früh ein.

Jedoch schlief er nicht lange, denn sein Handy läutete um vier Uhr. Flack fluchte im Dunkeln und hob ab.

„Was?", fragte er gereizt ins Handy.

„Wir haben hier eine Frau die nur sie sehen will.", antwortete eine männliche Stimme. Flack rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?", fragte Flack wütend.

„Tut mir Leid, aber die Frau sagt, dass es wichtig sei.", antwortete der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Wer ist die Frau?", fragte Flack und stand auf um sich seine Hose anzuziehen. Er zog sich gerade die Hose hinauf, als der Mann antwortete.

„Sie sagt, dass sie Elvira Sanchez heißt.", antwortete der Mann. Flack hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Das war unmöglich.

„Sind sie noch dran?", fragte der Mann.

„Ja. Ähm… Elvira Sanchez? Sind sie sicher?", fragte Flack und zog sich hastig den Rest an.

„Ja, Detektiv.", antwortete der Mann.

„Ich bin in einer viertel Stunde da.", antwortete Flack und legte auf. Er zog seine Schuhe an und eilte zu seinem Auto.

Als Flack am Revier ankam, stolperte er über die Schwelle. Der Detektiv der ihn angerufen hatte, kam auf ihn zu.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Flack. Er war ziemlich wild gekleidet. Sein Hemd hang aus der Hose heraus und die Krawatte fehlte. Als Flack bei seinen Schreibtisch stand, zog er sein Jackett aus.

„Sie ist im Verhörraum.", antwortete der Detektiv. Flack spürte wie er nervös wurde.

„Und sie sagen, dass sie Elvira Sanchez heißt?", fragte Flack noch einmal nach und ging langsam zum Verhörraum. Der Detektiv folgte ihm.

„Ja, sie selbst hat mir diesen Namen gesagt.", antwortete der Detektiv. Flack blieb vor einem Fenster stehen. Diese Fenster gewährte durchblick in den Verhörraum. Flack blickte eine Frau in inneren des Raumes fassungslos an. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein.

An den Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand, saß eine blonde Frau. Sie hatte langes Haar, außerdem war sie ziemlich abgemagert.

„Sie hat nur nach ihnen verlangt.", sagte der Detektiv und machte die Tür auf. Flack konnte seinen Blick nicht von Elvira lösen.

„Wollen sie nicht hineingehen?", fragte der Detektiv. Flack sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an und dann nickte er.

Langsam betrat er den Verhörraum. Elvira blickte sofort auf, als sie jemanden hörte. Sie stand auf und eilte auf ihn zu. Elvira blieb vor ihm stehen und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du… du… du lebst.", brachte Flack leise heraus. Er fühlte sich hilflos, aber er war auch glücklich darüber. Elvira nickte und umarmte ihn. Flack erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Er war noch immer geschockt. Als sie ihm wieder los ließ, sah sie ihm von oben bis unten an.

„Du siehst gut aus.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Flack brachte nichts heraus, sondern starrte sie noch immer an.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren wirst.", meinte Elvira und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz zurück. Flack ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu und kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Das ist unmöglich. Ich war doch bei deiner Beerdigung.", sagte Flack. Er strich Elvira über ihr Gesicht. Elvira drückte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber ich sitze hier und rede mit dir.", sagte sie. Flack schluckte schwer und stand auf.

„Wo warst du dann die ganze Zeit über?", fragte Flack. „Und wem haben wir dann bitte begraben?" Flack strich sich durch die Haare und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Das war nur ein Traum. Bitte, lass es nur ein Traum sein. Doch sein Wunsch blieb unerfüllt.

„Drake hat mich all die Jahre festgehalten. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass man eine Frau findet, die mir ziemlich ähnlich ist.", erklärte Elvira.

„Aber deine DNS. Es war deine DNS.", sagte Flack und er setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl.

„Seine Leute haben sie präpariert.", erklärte sie. „Ich bin entkommen vor drei Tagen." Flack blickte ihr in die Augen.

„All die Jahre habe ich an deinen Grab gestanden, obwohl du noch lebst.", sagte Flack. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er fühlte sich mies. Wieso hatte er sich damals so schnell überzeugen lassen, dass es Elviras Leichnam war? Er war naiv gewesen. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass sie tot war? Er hatte schon oft das Gefühl gehabt, wenn er an ihrem Grab stand, dass er mit einen Fremden redete.

„Das hat Drake auch gewollt. Er hat meinen Tod inszeniert, damit keiner nach mir suchte.", erzählte sie Flack. „Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Wieso hat er dich festgehalten?", fragte Flack. Elvira musste gewusst haben, dass er die Frage stellen würde.

„Damals hast du mich gewarnt, dass ich irgendwann einen Kerl kennen lernen würde, der es nicht gut mit mir meint. Und Drake war so ein Kerl. Er hat mich geschlagen. Als ich dann mitbekam, wie er einen Mann ermordete, hat er mir gedroht. Er sagte, wenn irgendjemand davon erfahren würde, dann würde er die Menschen töten, die mir wichtig waren. Deswegen hatte ich dich sooft angerufen.", erzählte sie. Flack blickte ihr in die grünen Augen. Sie waren noch immer so hypnotisch, wie sie es früher waren.

„Er hat Eddie umgebracht, weil er mir Angst machen wollte. Er kannte dich in und auswendig. Er wusste, wer deine Freunde waren. Er wusste einfach alles über dich.", erzählte sie weiter.

„Wieso hat er dich mit meinen Leben bedroht?", fragte Flack irritiert. Flack konnte sehen wie sie rot anlief.

„Naja, kann sein, dass ich ihm gegenüber den Eindruck erweckt hätte, dass ich in dich verliebt war." Flack räusperte sich und rieb seine Hände.

„Gut und was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Flack ernst. Elvira senkte den Kopf und wurde still.

„Weißt du, wo du entkommen bist?", fragte Flack. Er spürte wie die Wut in ihn nur so sprudelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt. Ich wollte da nur weg.", antwortete sie. Flack nickte nur und stand auf. Elvira sah ihn fragend an.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Elvira.

„Sie werden dich sicher suchen, wenn du einfach so abgehauen bist.", antwortete Flack. „Wir müssen dich zuerst untersuchen lassen und dann bringen wir dich in ein sicheres Versteck. Vorerst." Elvira sah ihn schockiert an.

„Oh mein Gott, daran habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht.", sagte Elvira. „Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht." Flack nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Ich bin hart im Nehmen.", beruhigte Flack sie. Elvira sah ihn an und nickte.

„Aber Angst habe ich trotzdem, nicht meinetwegen, sondern deinetwegen.", sagte sie. Flack strich ihr über das Gesicht und umarmte sie.

Flack brachte Elvira ins Krankenhaus und ließ sie untersuchen. Elvira machte keine Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren. Die Ärzte versicherten Flack nach der Untersuchung, dass sie völlig gesund sei. Außer das sie einige Narben davongetragen hat.

„Wo willst du mich hinbringen?", fragte Elvira Flack, als sie im Auto saßen.

„Zu deinen Eltern nicht, da würden sie zuerst suchen.", antwortete Flack, mehr sich selbst, als Elvira. „Stella wäre nicht so gut." Elvira sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte sich auf die vorbeiflitzenden Lichter zu konzentrieren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich zu dir bringst?", fragte Elvira nach eine paar Minuten, als Flack noch immer nach dachte. Flack sah sie einen Moment schockiert an.

„Sie werden dich auch bei mir suchen.", antwortete Flack.

„Bist du nicht umgezogen?", fragte Elvira.

„Doch, aber … sie werden dich früh oder später doch finden.", antwortete Flack und lenkte den Wagen in eine Seitenstraße.

„Aber deine Adresse steht in keinen Telefonbuch und nicht im Internet, also werden sie es nicht so einfach haben.", meinte Elvira. Flack sah sie skeptisch an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das riskieren willst?", fragte Flack ernst. Er fühlte sich mit einen Male unwohl bei der Sache. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig.

„Ja. Ich schlafe auch auf der Couch.", sagte sie und kratzte sich auf ihren Händen.

„Gut, aber ich schlafe auf der Couch.", nahm Flack die Entscheidung an und fuhr in die Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Flack brachte Elvira in seine Wohnung und zeigte ihr, wo sie schlafen würde. Er brachte ihr ein paar Sachen von ihm zum anziehen. Miles sprang in der Luft herum, als er Elvira erkannte.

„Du weißt, dass ich den anderen Bescheid geben muss?", fragte Flack Elvira, als diese Miles streichelte. Elvira nickte und schmiegte sich an Miles.

„Meiner Mum auch?", fragte Elvira nach einer kurzen Minute. Flack wich ihren Blick aus.

„Sie ist tot oder?", fragte Elvira.

„Ja, schon seit fünf Jahren.", antwortete Flack. „Ich möchte mich jetzt noch ein wenig hinlegen. Ich habe nur zwei Stunden geschlafen." Flack gähnte und legte sich auf die Couch.

Elvira sah ihn noch einen Moment an und dann ging sie auch schlafen.

Mac Taylor und Stella Bonasera wurden beide zur selben Zeit von ihrem Handy geweckt. Mac richtete sich auf seinem Bett auf und nahm sein Handy in die Hand. Es war eine Kurzmitteilung. Stella schlang seine Hände um seinen Hals und küsste ihn am Hals.

„Ein neuer Fall?", fragte Stella. Mac drehte sich zu ihr um. Er spürte wie sein Herz wild anfing zu schlagen, als er Stella halb nackt vor sich sah. Ihre Haut glänzte und sie hatte nur eine Decke um sich gewickelt.

„Ja. Wir sollten dann mal los fahren.", antwortete Mac und küsste Stella auf den Mund. Schon seit fast einen halben Jahr waren sie ein Paar. Eigentlich wusste es ein jeder, bis auf einer. Flack. Stella hatte Mac gebeten es ihm nicht zu sagen. Flack und Stella hatten vor langer Zeit etwas miteinander gehabt, doch es funktionierte nicht. Mac verstand sie nicht, denn Flack wusste, dass Stella und er keine Chance mehr bekommen würden. Flack hatte es sich mit ihr verscherzt. Jedoch blieben sie sehr gute Freunde. Was Flack getan hatte, wusste jedoch keiner. Sie redete nicht gerne darüber.

„Der Tag fängt ja gut an.", sagte Stella und stand auf.

Flack wurde von seinen Handy geweckt. Es war erst halb sieben. Er fühlte sich so müde. Langsam tastete er nach dem Handy, in der Hoffnung, dass es aufhörte zu läuten, bevor er es erreichte. Doch es kam nicht so.

„Flack?", meldete sich Flack müde.

„Ein Mord im Central Park. Am südlichen Ende.", berichtete ihm eine Frau. Flack setzte sich müde auf und gähnte.

„Bin gleich da.", sagte er und legte auf. Er zog sich nichts Frisches an, da er Elvira nicht aufwecken wollte. Er schrieb ihr einen Zettel, dass sie nicht die Wohnung verlassen soll und die Tür nicht aufmachen sollte.

Flack stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr Richtung Central Park. Ein Mann überquerte an einer Ampel die Straße. Er kam ihn bekannt vor, aber Flack verdrängte den Gedanken. Er hatte schon so viele Menschen gesehen.

Als er am Tatort ankam, erwarteten ihn schon Stella, Mac und Danny. Danny und Mac waren vertieft in ihre Arbeit.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Flack und kniete sich neben Stella hin.

„Zwei männliche Weiße. Sie wurden anscheinend erdrosselt. Sie haben keine Ausweise bei sich, aber dafür tragen sie Tätowierungen an den Armen.", antwortete Stella. Flack blickte die zwei Männer an. Auf ihren Hals waren tiefe blaue Flecken zu erkennen. Er würde auch vermuten, dass sie erdrosselt wurden. Jedoch lagen sie so nahe aneinander. Flack beugte sich näher an eine Leiche heran und inspizierte die Arme. Auf seiner Hand zeichneten sich zwei Schwalben ab. Hinter den Schwalben waren zwei gekreuzte Schwerter zu sehen.

„Die kenne ich nicht. Wenn die von einer Gang sind, dann habe ich die noch nie gesehen.", sagte Flack und ließ die Hand wieder fallen. Danny stand auf und sah Flack schockiert an.

„Seit wann kommst du denn so in die Arbeit?", fragte Danny. Flack sah ihn fragend an.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Flack und gähnte.

„Hast du dich schon mal heute in den Spiegel geschaut?", antwortete Danny. Flack sah auf sich hinunter. Er hatte ein zerknittertes Hemd und eine zerknitterte Hose an. Außerdem war er unrasiert.

„Ich habe Besuch bekommen von einer alten Bekannten.", sagte Flack.

„Ach ja? Von wem denn?", fragte Stella.

„Elvira Sanchez.", antwortete Flack. Alle drei sahen Flack fassungslos und unglaubwürdig an.

„Elvira ist tot, das weißt du schon, oder?", fragte Stella und musterte Flack besorgt.

„Nein, sie ist nicht tot.", antwortete Flack und erzählte ihnen die Geschichte. Stella und Danny sahen Flack noch immer unglaubwürdig an. Doch Mac schien ihm zu glauben.

„Können wir sie sehen?", fragte Mac. Flack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Flack.

Nach weiteren Unterhaltungen entschieden sie sich, dass sie sich heute alle bei Flack in der Wohnung versammelten.

Bei der Menschenmenge im Central Park stand ein Mann. Er trug schwarze Kleidung und einen schwarzen Hut. Er konnte sehen wie eine Frau mit Locken die Leichen untersuchte. Ein Mann, der ziemlich streng aussah, untersuchte die Umgebung. Ein zweiter Mann, mit Brille, fotografierte die Toten. Aber der Mann der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war der große, dunkelhaarige Mann. Er sah ziemlich müde aus.

Der Mann kannte ihn nur zu gut. Er hatte schon oft mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Dieser Bulle war einfach zu gerissen um ihn fertig zu machen.

Sein Handy läutete und er hob ab.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Langsam entfernte er sich von der Menschenmenge und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Auto.

„Hey Boss. Wir haben sie. Sie ist bei einen Bullen untergetaucht.", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Wisst ihr seinen Namen?", fragte der Mann. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und deutete den Fahrer an los zu fahren.

„Ja. Moment.", antwortete sie und eine kurze Stille trat ein. „Donald Flack. Er arbeitet mit dem CSI zusammen." Der Mann grinste breit über die Lippen. Er fühlte sich mit einen Male besser. Er war schon alt, aber bevor er seinen Stand in seinen Geschäft abgab, würde er noch einmal so richtig auf den Putz hauen.

„Gut. Gebt mir die Adresse.", befahl der Mann. Er schaltete auf den Lautsprecher und deutete der Fahrer an dort hin zu fahren.

Flack saß in seinen Büro und ging die Aussagen noch einmal durch. Keiner kannte die zwei toten Männer. Flack wusste, dass sie zu einer Gang oder Organisation gehörten, aber er fand keinen Zusammenhang zu irgendwem.

Er gab eine vermissten Anzeige auf. Elvira hatte er den ganzen Tag noch nicht angerufen. Was sollte er ihr schon sagen? Er wusste es nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei den Gedanken, dass sie bei ihm wohnte. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor das anderen etwas geschah und Angst davor sie noch einmal zu verlieren. Wieso war sie nicht schon vorher geflohen? Wieso hatte sie sich nicht heimlich bei ihm gemeldet? Wieso stellte sie sich nicht der Gefahr und versuchte die Verantwortlichen wenigstens hinter Gitter zu bringen? Er verstand so viel nicht.

Sein Handy läutete und er hob ab.

„Hey Flack hier ist Elvira.", sagte Elvira auf der anderen Leitung. Sie klang ängstlich und man konnte hören, dass sie weinte. Flack setzte sich gerade auf.

„Ja. Was ist los?", fragte Flack. Ein Polizist beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Flack hielt den Blick stand, bis der Polizist weg sah.

„Ähm… wann kommst du denn nach Hause?", fragte Elvira.

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Was ist los mit dir?", antwortete Flack. Er spürte wie er beobachtet wurde. So hatte er sich heute auch schon im Central Park gefühlt.

„Ach, ich dachte mir, dass ich uns ein schönes Essen mache.", sagte Elvira mit zittriger Stimme.

„Elvira, was ist los?", fragte Flack noch einmal.

„Wir sehen uns ja eh noch heute.", antwortete Elvira und legte auf. Flack sah fragend auf das Handy. Sie wirkte nervös und ängstlich am Telefon. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Flack nahm seinen Autoschlüssel und sah sich um. Aber keiner blickte ihn an. Flack schüttelte seinen Kopf. Jetzt ließen seine Instinkte auch noch nach.

Stella stand vor einen Spiegel und begutachtete sich. Sie wollten heute zu Flack und Elvira sehen. Stella hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Flack hatte ihnen alles mit fester Überzeugung erzählt. Aber in letzter Zeit ließ seine Schlagfertigkeit nach. Man konnte ihn ansehen, dass er erschöpft war.

„Glaubst du, dass er gelogen hat?", fragte Stella, als Mac das Zimmer betrat. Mac richtete sich sein Hemd und sah sie an.

„Flack lügt nicht.", antwortete Mac. Stella runzelte die Stirn. Dann kannte er ihn nicht so gut, dachte sich Stella. Mac schien ihren Gedanken zu erraten.

„Hör zu. Flack würde so eine Lüge niemals erzählen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es Elvira betrifft.", erklärte Mac. Er sah Stella an und grinste.

„Wie gefalle ich dir?", fragte Stella und drehte sich im Kreis. Sie hatte einen schönen Faltenrock an und ein Top. Mac zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

„Du bist wunderschön.", antwortete Mac. Stella grinste und trat zurück.

„Danke. Und wieso glaubst du, dass Flack uns nicht über Elvira anlügen würde?", fragte Stella und richtete sich ihr Haar.

„Weil er damals in sie verliebt war.", antwortete Mac. Stella sah ihn überrascht und ungläubig an.

„Flack war in Elvira verliebt?", fragte Stella mit einen grinsen.

„Ja. Ihr wart alle so mit euch beschäftigt, als Elvira starb, dass ihr nicht einmal gemerkt habt, dass es für Flack schier unmöglich war, dass zu verkraften. Ich habe es gemerkt und habe mit ihm geredet, da hat er mir alles erzählt. Von seiner Liebe zu ihr und seinen Schuldgefühlen.", antwortete Mac und zog sich die Schuhe an. Stella sah ihn traurig an.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht.", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.

„Ja und er weiß nicht, dass du ihn noch immer liebst.", meinte Mac. Stella sah Mac schockiert an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf den Schwachsinn?", fragte Stella ernst. Mac nahm Stellas Hand.

„Ich sehe doch wie du ihn immer ansiehst. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum ihr euch überhaupt getrennt habt.", antwortete Mac.

„1. Ich liebe Flack nicht mehr. Er ist nur noch ein guter Freund. 2. Liebe ich dich. Und 3. Er hat mir weh getan.", sagte sie.

„Und womit hat er dir weh getan?", fragte Mac ernst. Stella atmete ein und aus und schloss die Augen.

„Er hat mir weh getan.", antwortete Stella. Mac sah sie schockiert an.

„Hat er dich etwa geschlagen?", fragte Mac. Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wollte nicht mit mir zusammenziehen. Ich wollte so nicht mehr leben. Ich wollte endlich etwas Festes und Ernstes. Aber er sagte, dass er das noch nicht will.", antwortete Stella.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm.", sagte Mac. Stella sah ihn ernst an.

„Doch das ist es, wenn er die ganze Zeit von der gemeinsamen Zukunft redet und plötzlich Angst bekommt, wenn man den nächsten Schritt wagen möchte.", erklärte Stella.

„Aber jetzt hast du doch mich.", sagte Mac. Stella sah auf ihre Hände.

„Ja.", meinte sie leise.

„Du möchtest ihn zurück, oder?", fragte Mac. Stella sah ihn traurig an.

„Nein, es ist nur, dass ich noch ab und zu an uns denke.", antwortete Stella. „Verstehe das jetzt bitte nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich, aber Flack habe ich auch geliebt." Mac fuhr ihr durch das Haar.

„Ich kann das verstehen."

Flack saß im Wohnzimmer und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er war so müde. Wenn das mit Elvira nicht passiert wäre, dann hätte er genügend schlaf gehabt. Elvira hatte sich ins Badezimmer verzogen, damit sie sich für den Abend fertig machen konnte. Sie wollte schön aussehen, obwohl das keiner von ihr verlangte.

„Und wie findest du mich?", fragte Elvira und stellte sich vor Flack hin. Flack öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte ein weißes Rüschenkleid an und ihr Haar war zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

„Du siehst toll aus.", antwortete Flack und schloss wieder die Augen. Elvira setzte sich neben ihn, sodass er den Duft von Zitrone wahrnahm.

„Nur toll?", fragte Elvira. Flack öffnete ein Auge und blickte sie an. Etwas in ihrer Stimme hatte sich verändert. Es klang nach etwas gefährlichen. Etwas das Flack vielleicht gefallen würde.

„Ja nur toll.", antwortete Flack und setzte sich gerade auf. Elvira lächelte schief und sah ihn von oben bis nach unten an. Jedoch blieb ihr Blick an seinen Gürtel oder weit darunter hängen.

„Du warst noch nie gut in Lügen.", meinte sie und zupfte an ihren Zopf herum.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, was dieser Drake mit dir gemacht hat?", fragte Flack. Elvira sah ihn geschockt an. Sie stand auf und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich werde darüber reden, wenn ich dazu bereit bin.", antwortete sie. Flack nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Couch zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich damit wieder angefangen habe. Ich bin ein bisschen gereizt, weil ich müde bin.", meinte Flack. Elvira nickte stumm.

„Ist schon okay. Ich werde es dir, aber noch sagen.", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Plötzlich läutete aus an seiner Wohnungstür. Flack sah Elvira an, die plötzlich wie von Blitz getroffen auf stand und ins Badezimmer rannte. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor ihm standen Danny, Mac, Stella und Lindsay. Alle waren in normalen Klamotten gekommen. Naja ein wenig herausgeputzt hatten sie sich schon. Flack fand das Stella sehr gut aussah in ihren Faltenrock.

„Ist sie hier?", fragte Stella neugierig, aber in ihren Tonfall war etwas, dass sich anhörte, als würde sie ihm erst glauben, wenn sie selbst Elvira sah.

„Ja, sie ist im Badezimmer.", antwortete Flack. Er ließ alle vier herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Stella eilte sofort zu der Badezimmertür und klopfte dagegen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Elvira trat ihr entgegen.

Der Mann in schwarz setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete das Geschehen von seinen Bildschirm aus. Er hatte in jeden Raum Kameras installiert. Er konnte Elvira sehen, wann immer er wollte. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor ihm, als er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand. Aber das spornte ihn nicht so an, wie der Gedanke, dass der junge, dunkelhaarige Detektiv bald aus dem Weg geräumt war. Und das alles durch Elviras Hilfe.

Dieser Kerl steht einfach so da und sagt gar nichts, dachte sich der Mann.

„Drake!", schrie jemand wütend. Drake schaltete den Bildschirm ab und drehte sich um.

„Ja, was ist?", fragte Drake gereizt. Ein großer schwarzer Mann kam in sein Büro und legte ihm eine Akte auf den Tisch.

„Miller ist festgenommen worden.", antwortete der schwarze Mann. Drakes Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Von wem?", fragte Drake und schlug die Akte auf.

„Dieser verdammte Detektiv hat ihn vorgestern hoch genommen, deswegen haben wir die letzten zwei Tage nichts von ihm gehört.", antwortete der Schwarze. Drake schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Das würde er bezahlen. Wie konnte er einen seiner besten Männer festnehmen?

„Ich will das ihr auch seine Freunde beschattet oder wenigstens Kameras in ihren Wohnung installiert.", befahl Drake. Der schwarze Mann nickte und verschwand wieder aus dem Büro. Drake machte wieder den Bildschirm an. Wieder erschien das Bild vor ihm. Er fixierte den Mann der am Tresen stand mit einen frechen Grinsen.

„Du wirst deine Taten bereuen, Bulle.", schwor Drake.

Flack stand beim Tresen und trank sein Bier. Elvira wurde von den anderen herzlich empfangen. Stella hatte sogar vor Freude angefangen zu weinen. Flack musterte Stella mit einen Grinsen. Sie war so schön und sie wirkte glücklich. Ihm kam es vor, dass sie, als sie noch mit ihm zusammen war, selten glücklich war. Es war gut so, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. So hatten Mac und sie endlich eine Chance bekommen.

Danny und Lindsay saßen auf der Couch und redeten miteinander. Mac stand neben Stella und hielt ihre Hand. Elvira schien sich unwohl zu fühlen und sah ein paar Mal zu Flack. Er wollte jedoch nicht hingehen, da musste sie selbst durch.

Als es dann endlich soweit war, dass alle gingen, räumte Flack auf. Elvira saß am Tresen und sah ihm zu.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Flack, als er bei ihr vorbei ging.

„Ja alles bestens.", antwortete sie. Flack glaubte ihr kein Wort.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen, wo du wieder frei bist?", fragte Flack und setzte sich müde auf die Couch. Elvira sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich werde von hier weggehen.", antwortete sie. Flack sah sie überrascht an.

„Wie weg? In eine andere Stadt?", fragte Flack.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster

11

Elvira sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Nein, ich werde ins Ausland gehen.", antwortete Elvira. Sie stand nun auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ins Ausland? Und an was hast du da gedacht?", fragte Flack und setzte sich so hin, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, ohne seinen Hals zu verrenken.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Deutschland oder Italien.", antwortete Elvira. „Oder auch Griechenland."

„Du meinst das ernst.", stellte Flack fest. „Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen." Elvira musterte Flack kurz.

„Hier bleiben kann ich auch nicht.", meinte Elvira ernst.

„Wegen diesen Drake.", sagte Flack. Sie nahm seine Hand und spielte sich mit seinen Fingern. Flack sah sie irritiert an.

„Er wird mich irgendwann finden.", erklärte Elvira.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Flack ernst. Elvira ließ ihn wieder los und wollte aufstehen. Flack jedoch hielt sie zurück.

„Hey, lauf nicht weg.", bat Flack und zog sie auf die Couch zurück. Elvira sah ihn nicht an. Er konnte spüren, dass sie zitterte.

„Als er mich vor ein paar Jahren mitgenommen hat, habe ich für ihn in anderen Städten angeschafft. Nach einer Weile hat er mich dann als seine Sexsklavin benutzt. Er hat aber auch andere an mich heran gelassen, seine Beschützer.", erklärte Elvira. Sie sah auf und Flack konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Das CSI und ich werden den Fall neu aufrollen und die Leiche ausgraben, die man für dich gehalten hat.", sagte Flack. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg, die ihr die Wangen herunter rannen. Sie war so schön, auch wenn sie weinte.

„Ihr werdet nichts finden.", meinte Elvira.

„Jetzt warte mal ab." Flack nahm Elvira in den Arm und redete mit ihr über belanglose Dinge.

--

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie noch lebt!", sagte Stella. Sie ließ sich müde auf das Bett fallen. Mac machte sich von der Krawatte frei und setzte sich neben Stella.

„Ich glaube, dass Flack schon längst gemerkt hat, dass was zwischen uns läuft.", meinte Mac ernst und zupfte an Stellas Rock herum. Stella setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Was?", fragte Stella geschockt. Das durfte nicht sein, dachte sie sich. Sie wusste, dass es Flack momentan schwer hatte, besonders in letzter Zeit. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber seiner Freunde hatte abgenommen und seine Liebe zu Stella war ebenfalls stärker geworden. Flack hatte es ihr gesagt, dass er noch etwas für sie empfand, aber Stella hatte es schlicht weg ignoriert. Sie wollte nur noch Freundschaftlich und Beruflich mit ihm verkehren. Er hatte ihr einfach zu sehr wehgetan.

„Er hat gesehen, wie ich deine Hand genommen hatte. Es schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu stören.", antwortete Mac.

„Naja, vielleicht hat er sich damit abgefunden, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm will.", meinte Stella und legte sich wieder auf das Bett.

„Elvira war heute überfordert mit der ganzen Sache. Du hast ihr zu viele Fragen gestellt.", sagte Mac und zog sich seine Schuhe aus.

„Sie war immerhin 10 Jahre verschwunden. Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist.", meinte Stella.

„Sie hat sicher einiges Flack erzählt und er wird uns sicher alles berichten.", sagte Mac und legte sich auf Stellas Bauch. „Bin ich leicht müde."

--

Flack war auf der Couch eingeschlafen, als er sich mit Elvira über alte Zeiten unterhielt. Sie hatten viel gelacht und sie stellten fest, dass sie einander sehr gefehlt hatten.

Flack hatte den Kopf auf der Rücklehne und machte die Augen auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich.

Elvira lag auf seinen Schoss und schlief fest. Flack sah aus dem Fenster und merkte, dass es noch immer stockfinster war. Als er auf die Uhr sah, war es erst halb zwölf. Flack stand vorsichtig auf und ging in die Küche.

Stella und Mac waren ein Paar und verheimlichten es ihm. Er ahnte es schon eine Weile, aber dass sie es ihm nicht sagte, kränkte ihn ein wenig. Stella hatte aber womöglich ihre Gründe und er konnte sie auch verstehen.

Er wusste genau, dass Stella nur ihm die Schuld an der Trennung von ihnen gab. Aber er wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Sie würde keinen Fehler zugeben. Schon gar nicht so einen Fehler. Wie oft hatte er sie schon gebeten, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit sagte. Oft genug, aber sie ignorierte seine Bitte. Er musste zugeben, dass er auch Schuld daran war, dass die Beziehung scheiterte.

Flack drehte sich um und sah auf Elvira, die auf der Couch schlief. Und jetzt wo sie wieder da war, verstand er sowieso nichts mehr. Alles war so neu für ihn. Er hatte wieder die Frau zurück, der er solange nachgetrauert hatte, doch richtig freuen konnte er sich auch nicht.

Elvira hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau in die er sich einmal verliebt hatte.

Damals war sie lebenslustig, machte Scherze mit ihm und hatte keine Angst vor irgendwem.

Doch jetzt war sie eher leblos, verstand keinen richtig guten Scherz mehr und sie hatte Angst um ihr Leben.

Wie sehr würde er ihr die Angst nehmen wollen. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als all die Jahre rückgängig zu machen. Dort weiter zu machen, wo sie ihn das aller erste Mal küsste.

Damals hatte er sie gefragt, warum sie sich ständig an ihn ranmachte. Er hatte sie einfach abgewiesen. Jetzt bereute er es zutiefst.

--

„Nein bitte. Lasst mich in Ruhe!", bat ein Mann in Uniform. Der Mann vor ihm hatte eine Maske auf und trug Handschuhe. Er führte ein weißes Tuch über die Messerscharfe Klinge der Axt. Sein Henker lächelte ihn süffisant an und schlug mit der Axt zu. Sein Boss hatte ihm befohlen die nächsten mit einer Axt zu töten.

Ein Schrei war zu hören und der Mann in Uniform fiel blutüberströmt zu Boden. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Blick war vor Angst erloschen.

Der Henker drehte sich langsam um und ging auf eine Frau mittleren Alters zu.

„Sie wollen das doch gar nicht.", meinte die Frau und versuchte sich von ihren Handschellen frei zu machen, aber sie wusste wie zwecklos es war. Der Henker kam auf sie zu und wischte die Axt ab. Das einst so weiße Tuch war nun rot und etwas Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

Die Frau sah zu ihren Kollegen und schloss die Augen. Noch einmal stellte sie sich die Gesichter ihrer zwei Töchter vor, die sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Dann traf sie die Axt direkt an der Halsschlagader. Der Henker sah mit an, wie der Körper in sich zusammenfiel.

Sein Boss würde mehr als zufrieden mit ihm sein.

Anschließend befahl er zwei seiner Männer die Leichen weg zu bringen und so zu platzieren wie das letzte Mal.

--

Flack betrat müde das Departement und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte den restlichen Abend nicht mehr geschlafen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht Elvira beobachtet. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sie nicht mehr als zu oft sehen würde.

„Detektiv Flack?", fragte jemand hinter Flack. Flack drehte sich rasch um und nickte.

„Man hat soeben zwei Opfer gefunden, die womöglich zu ihren Fall dazupassen könnten.", sagte der Mann vor ihm. Flack rieb sich die Augen und nickte den Mann zu.

„Verständigen sie Mac Taylor.", sagte Flack und legte seinen Kopf kurz auf den Tisch.

„Noch zwei tote Menschen.", sagte Flack zu sich selbst und stand auf. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Wagen.

--

Flack kam mit rotlicht am Tatort an. Stella und Mac waren bereits hier. Danny war anscheinend noch mit den anderen Beweisen beschäftigt.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Flack und kniete sich erneut über zwei Tote. Sie lagen wieder eng aneinander.

„Eine Frau und einen Mann. Beide wurden ermordet, aber dieses Mal nicht mit einem Messer.", erklärte Mac und deutete auf die tiefen Wunden der Opfer. Flack nickte und sah sich die Frau genauer an. Er hatte sie schon mal gesehen.

„Außerdem haben beide wieder dieses Tattoo auf den Armen.", fügte Stella hinzu. Flack sah sie schockiert an.

„Noch solche Opfer.", sagte er überrascht. „Ein Serienmörder, würde ich sagen." Stella und Mac nickten.

„Aber die Art wie sie ermordet wurden, ist anders.", meinte Stella. „Sie wurden regelrecht geschlachtet." Flack fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über den Mund.

„Ich werde eine vermissten Meldung durchgeben. Vielleicht kennt jemand die Opfer.", sagte Flack und stand auf.

„Mach das. Wir werden die Bescheid geben, wenn wir was neues herausfinden.", sagte Mac und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Opfer.

--

Flack ging an den neugierigen Passanten vorbei und ihm fiel nicht der Mann in der schwarzen Kleidung auf. Drake nahm sein läutendes Handy ab.

„Gut gemacht, Diego.", lobte Drake den Mann auf der anderen Leitung.

„Boss, wir haben Elvira aufgeschnappt. Sie wollte abhauen.", sagte Diego wütend. Drakes Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Bringt sie zu mir. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde bei euch.", befahl Drake und drängte sich durch die Leute. Drake stieß gegen einen Mann und sein Handy fiel zu Boden.

„Hey. Sie haben ihr Handy verloren.", sagte jemand und reichte es ihm. Drake sah den Mann ins Gesicht, den er so sehr hasste. Detektiv Don Flack. Er mit seinen blauen Augen und seiner Marke am Gürtel.

„Danke.", bedankte sich Drake höflich und fing einen nachdenklichen Blick von Flack ein.

„Keine Ursache.", meinte Flack und wählte eine Nummer mit seinem Handy. Drake ging ohne weiteres Wort weiter und stieg in seinen Wagen.

--

Elvira fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Zwei große Männer, die sie nur zu gut kannte, standen vor ihr und bedrohten sie mit einer Waffe.

„Drake möchte dich gerne sehen.", meinte ein großer glatzköpfiger Kerl. Der andere grinste sie mit einem verruchten Blick an.

„Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich will endlich, dass ihr verschwindet.", schrie Elvira die zwei Männer an. Sie fingen noch mehr an zu grinsen. Einer der Männer leckte sich über die Lippen, als Elvira das Top von der Schulter rutschte.

„Drake wird aber nicht erfreut sein, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Immerhin hast du ihn so viele Probleme bereitet.", meinte der glatzköpfige.

„Ist mir egal.", sagte Elvira. Elvira versuchte an ihnen vorbeizukommen, aber sie ließen es nicht zu.

„Süße, wenn du willst, dann können wir dich auch dazu zwingen.", drohte der andere Kerl ihr. Elvira schluckte schwer.

„Verschwindet endlich!", schrie Elvira und sah beide wütend an. Der glatzköpfige holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

„Wem rufst du an?", fragte Elvira ernst.

„Drake. Ich frag ihn, ob wir deinen Freund einen Besuch abstatten dürfen.", antwortete der glatzköpfige. Elvira blieb der Atem weg. Nicht Flack.

„Gut, ich gehe mit.", entschied sie schließlich. Der glatzköpfige grinste zufrieden.

--

Flack wählte jetzt schon zum fünften Mal die Nummer von seiner Wohnung. Doch es ging keiner an das Telefon. Er machte sich Sorgen um Elvira. Sie würde doch ans Telefon gehen, denn er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie bei ihm abheben konnte.

„Detektiv Flack!", rief jemand und Flack drehte sich mit seinen Stuhl um.

„Ja.", sagte Flack. Er erkannte den leicht schüchternen Polizisten wieder, der ihn schon am Morgen mitgeteilt hatte, dass es weitere Leichen gab.

„Wir haben die Vermissten Anzeigen aufgegeben.", sagte der Polizist.

„Gut, danke.", bedankte sich Flack und rieb sich seine Augen. „Sonst noch was?"

„Allerdings. Es hat sich schon wer gemeldet.", meinte der Polizist.

Flack sprang auf und sah ihn kurz finster an.

„Wer hat sich denn gemeldet?", fragte Flack.

„Das wird sie nicht gerade erfreuen, Sir.", antwortete der Polizist.

„Sagen sie es endlich!", befahl Flack ungeduldig.

„Wir haben alle Anzeigen aufgegeben und zu jeder hat sich jemand gemeldet.", erklärte der Polizist.

„Ja weiter.", drängte Flack. Langsam riss ihn der Geduldsfaden.

„Die Opfer waren anscheinend alles Polizisten.", beendete der Polizist seine Geschichte. Flack sah ihn ungläubig an. Deswegen war ihm auch die Frau so bekannt vorgekommen.

--

Flack hatte sich den restlichen Tag damit befasst die Familienmitglieder der Opfer zu befragen, jedoch fand er nichts heraus, was er nicht schon wusste. Jeder dieser Polizisten hatte eine reine Weste.

Flack Handy läutete, als er sich an die Berichte für diesen Tag machte.

„Flack?", sagte er als er abhob.

„Wir dachten schon du wärst verschollen.", meinte Mac auf der anderen Leitung. Flack rieb sich die Augen.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Flack und schrieb einige Wörter auf einen Zettel.

„Weil du den ganzen Tag nicht an dein Handy gegangen bist. Ständig war besetzt.", antwortete Mac. Flack blickte irritiert auf seinen Zettel.

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe heute vielleicht nur einmal telefoniert und das war mit dem Boss.", antwortete Flack.

„Ist ja egal. Hast du irgendetwas über die Opfer herausgefunden?", fragte Mac ernst. Flack merkte, dass Mac mehr als gereizt war.

„Allerdings. Die vier Opfer sind alles Polizisten. Sie waren alle vorher im Urlaub verreist, deswegen gingen sie am Anfang niemand ab.", antwortete Flack. „Die ersten zwei Opfer waren Emilio Ages und Markus Treschen. Keiner von beiden trug ein Tattoo auf den Armen. Die Familie ist mehr als schockiert über den Mord, da die zwei sehr hoch angesehenen Persönlichkeiten waren." Flack konnte hören, dass Mac gähnte.

„Was ist mit den anderen zwei Opfern?", fragte Mac.

„Der Mann hieß… Moment.", Flack kramte unter seinen Unterlagen eine Liste hervor. „ähm… Steven O'Connor. Er war praktisch ein Neuling bei der Polizei. Er ist vor zwei Wochen Vater geworden und wollte nächste Woche in Karenz gehen, da die Ehefrau verstorben ist. Außerdem soll er einen starken Drang zu Schlägereien in Bars haben.", erklärte Flack und legte den Zettel wieder auf die Seite.

„Was ist mit der Frau?", fragte Mac. Flack schnaubte hörbar auf.

„Die Frau ist Marissa Cooper. Sie ist gerade einmal dreißig geworden und hat zwei Töchter. Ihr Ehemann kennt niemanden der ihr etwas antun könnte, denn sie soll eine sehr nette Person gewesen sein. Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden das sie …", Flack wurde von Mac unterbrochen.

„…. Schwanger war.", beendete Mac den Satz.

„Ja.", stimmte Flack ihn zu. „Und was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Wir wissen, dass die Mordwaffe eine Axt war. Zumindest bei den letzten zwei Opfern, bei den ersten Zwei muss es eine Art von Dolch gewesen sein.", antwortete Mac.

„Puh!", brachte nur Flack heraus. Dieser Job war einfach hart. Die Menschen waren grausam und die Welt war zu klein.

„Flack kann ich dich jetzt mal etwas ganz Privates fragen?", fragte Mac. Flack nickte, aber ihm wurde klar das Mac das nicht sehen konnte.

„Klar. Frag ruhig.", erlaubte Flack ihn. Er musste gähnen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Stella um eine Verabredung bitte?", fragte Mac ernst. Flack grinste innerlich, doch äußerlich zeigte er keine Regung.

„Das ist nicht meine Sache Mac. Ich meine, dass ich ja nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen bin. Also kann es mir egal sein, mit wem sie sich verabredet.", sagte Flack und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Er war kurz davor einzuschlafen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Mac nach. Flack verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Mac. Warum macht du und Stella mir überhaupt was vor? Ich weiß doch schon längst das was zwischen euch läuft.", sagte Flack. Seine Stimme war jetzt etwas lauter und gereizter.

Es wurde still am anderen Ende der Leitung. Flack wartete nicht länger auf eine Reaktion, sondern sprach noch einmal ins Telefon:

„Es ist mir egal, was ihr macht. Lebt ihr euer Leben und ich meines."

„Wie du meinst.", antwortete Mac wieder. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Flack räumte die Sachen auf seinen Tisch weg. Er war einfach zu müde um jetzt noch die Berichte zu schreiben.

--

Elvira saß auf Flacks Couch und sah die beiden Männer verächtlich an.

„Ich dachte, dass ihr mich zu Drake bringt.", meinte Elvira ernst. Sie hatte die Hände vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und die Beine über einander geschlagen.

„Ja, dass dachten wir auch, aber dein Boss hat uns erlaubt, dass wir uns einen Spaß mit deinen Bullenfreund machen dürfen.", erklärte der glatzköpfige belustigt. Elvira spürte wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

„Wieso könnt ihr mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Elvira wütend und stand auf um die Männer zu treten. Der anderen schlug sie ins Gesicht, sodass sie auf den Boden flog.

Sie konnte hören wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Elvira!", rief jemand nach ihr. Elvira wusste sofort, dass es Flack war. Sie wollte aufspringen und los schreien aber der glatzköpfige hielt sie fest und drückte seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Der andere stellte sich hinter die Tür und hielt einen Schläger in der Hand. Elvira spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Nein bitte, flehte sie innerlich. Flack betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah wie Elvira festgehalten wurde.

„Was-?", fragte Flack. Elvira biss den glatzköpfigen in die Hand.

„Pass auf!", warnte Elvira Flack, aber es war schon zu spät. Flack bekam den Schläger am Hinterkopf zu spüren. Er sackte zu Boden und drückte seine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Elvira stürzte sich zu Flack auf den Boden.

Der glatzköpfige Kerl stellte sich vor Flack und Elvira hin und trat in Flacks Magen. Flack schrie auf. Elvira schlug den glatzköpfigen ins Gesicht und trat auf ihn ein, aber er lachte sie nur aus. Der andere Kerl nahm sein Butterfly heraus und ließ es vor Elviras Gesicht auf und zu schnappen. Elvira schoss es Tränen ins Gesicht. Der andere Kerl stach mit dem Messer auf Flack ein. Jedoch nur einmal und ließ ihn dann liegen.

„Bitte lasst ihn in Ruhe.", flehte Elvira unter Tränen. Der glatzköpfige schlug

Elvira merkte, dass Flack mit dem Bewusstsein kämpfte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Elvira. Der andere Kerl lachte laut auf und schlug mit seinen Handrücken auf ihr Gesicht. Elvira knallte gegen die Kante des Tisches und schrie auf.

Flack kam langsam wieder zu sich und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Mit der linken Hand hielt er seinen Bauch. Elvira spürte wie ihr Kopf schmerzte.

„Drake lässt dir was ausrichten, Bulle.", meinte der glatzköpfige. Flack sah ihn wütend an.

„Die Kleine gehört ihm und ihr Körper sowieso.", sagte der Glatzköpfige lachend und trat mit seine Fuß in Flacks Gesicht, sodass dieser vollkommen das Bewusstsein verlor.

Elvira richtete sich langsam auf, als die Männer die Wohnung verlassen hatten. Vorher hatten sie aber noch einige Gegenstände auf den Boden geschmissen. Sie kroch zu Flack und tastete ihn ab. Er hatte sich nichts gebrochen. Die Verletzung auf seinen Bauch blutete nicht sehr stark. Dann nahm sie sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche.

--

Stella und Mac saßen in der Küche und aßen etwas Kaltes. Sie hatten endlich Zeit für sich und konnten sich endlich entspannen.

„Flack weiß, das mit uns.", platzte Mac heraus und sah Stella in die Augen. Stella sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Stella ernst.

„Ich habe heute mit ihm telefoniert.", antwortete Mac ehrlich.

„Und da musstest du es ihm gleich sagen, dass wir ein Paar sind.", meinte Stella aufgebracht.

„Nein, er wusste….", fing Mac an, aber wurde von klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Er sah Stella entschuldigend an, diese wendete sich wütend ab.

„Taylor?", fragte er. Er konnte niemanden im Hintergrund hören.

„Hallo?", fragte Mac noch einmal. Stella wurde aufmerksam und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Mac?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme auf der anderen Leitung. Mac sah auf den Display, darauf stand Flacks Name.

„Flack?", fragte Mac irritiert.

„Nein, hier ist Elvira.", antwortete Elvira. Sie klang erschöpft.

„Hallo. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte Mac ernst. Stella sah ihn interessiert an.

„Mac, sie müssen uns helfen. Bitte.", bat Elvira. Mac sah Stella besorgt an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Mac und stand auf um sein Jackett anzuziehen.

„Zwei Typen waren da und haben Flack verhauen.", antwortete Elvira. Mac hörte dass sie weinte.

„Ich bin sofort da.", sagte Mac und legte auf.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Stella ernst.

„Elvira und Flack sind von zwei Typen angegriffen worden. Flack wurde anscheinend verletzt.", antwortet e Mac und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel für sein Auto. Stella sprang auf und eilte ihm hinterher.

--

Drake saß in seinen Stuhl und sah auf den Bildschirm, der die Bilder von dem Schauspiel, das sich vor wenigen Minuten ereignet hatte, zeigte. Detektiv Flack lag auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht. Drake hoffe inständig, dass sie ihn gleich umgebracht hatten, so musste er sich nicht damit abmühen.

Er musste lachen, als Elvira vor den Detektiv kniete und anfing zu weinen. Das sah er sonst nie an ihr. Bei ihm hatte sie noch nie geweint, außer als er Eddie ermordet hatte. Drake musste noch breiter grinsen, als er an damals dachte.

Eine Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm.

„Drake?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Drake schaltete den Bildschirm ab und drehte sich zu der Person um. Was er sah ließ ihn praktisch erschaudern. Eine wunderschöne junge Frau stand vor ihm und alles was sie anhatte war ein Tanktop mit einer Unterhose.

Er stand auf und ging auf die Frau zu. Als er sie berührte zuckte sie zusammen und fing an zu zittern. Sie war eine seiner Dienerinnen. Da Elvira weggegangen war musste er sich eine neue Suchen. Er freute sich schon sehr auf diese eine Nacht.

Elvira hatte ihn immer richtig verwöhnt, aber nur deshalb, weil er ihr mit dem Tod gedroht hatte.

„Los leg dich auf das Bett.", befahl Drake der jungen Frau. Sie gehorcht sofort und legte sich auf das Bett. Er sah sie begierig an und ging auf sie zu. Mit seinen rauen Händen strich er über ihre nackten Beine.

Sie fing noch heftiger an zu zittern, doch das würde er ihr noch abgewöhnen. Sollte sie es sich nicht abgewöhnen, dann würde dasselbe mit ihr passieren, was mit den anderen Frauen vor ihr passiert waren.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich nackt auf das Bett legst und dann deine Beine spreizt. Ich werde dich fotografieren.", befahl Drake mit einen gierigen Grinsen. Die Frau gehorchte ihm zögerlich.

„Was ist? Hast du einen Keuschheitsgürtel zwischen deinen Beinen?", fragte Drake gereizt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf ängstlich.

„Dann BEWEG DICH!", schrie es sie an. Sie zog sich hektisch aus.

Zufrieden über das Bild, das sich ihm bot, holte er seine Kamera

--

Stella und Mac stürmten in die Wohnung von Flack. Die hatte weit aufgestanden und man hörte ein Schluchzen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als Mac und Stella das Wohnzimmer betraten, lag Flack auf der Couch. Elvira saß daneben und hielt seine Hand.

Flack war noch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Stella eilte zu Elvira und untersuchte sie. Während Mac sich vor Flack hinkniete.

Flack blutete aus der Nase und aus dem Mund. Er atmete flach und hatte seine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt. Mac legte die Hand zur Seite und machte das Hemd auf. Ein kleines Messer steckte noch in seinen Bauch. Mac merkte, dass Stella hier Handy herausholte und den Notruf wählte.

„Wer war das, Elvira?", fragte Stella ernst, als sie wieder aufgelegt hatte.

„Das waren Drakes Männer.", antwortete Elvira traurig.

„Wer ist Drake?", fragte Mac und drückte ein Tuch auf die Wunde, nachdem er das Messer herausgezogen hatte. Flack stöhnte leise auf und wimmerte vor Schmerzen.

„Der Mann, der mich jahrelang festgehalten hat.", erklärte Elvira und blickte Flack ins Gesicht. Stella strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Wohnungstür von Flack. Stella ließ die Sanitäter herein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte einer der Sanitäter.

„Man hat die beiden angegriffen.", erklärte Mac. „Er hat eine Stichwunde am Bauch."

„Gut. Wir übernehmen jetzt.", sagte der Sanitäter und versorgte zuerst Flack und dann wurde er auf eine Trage gelegt, um anschließend ins Krankenhaus gebracht zu werden.

--

Flack wachte erschöpft und unter Schmerzen auf. Er lag in einem kleinen Zimmer und hatte einen Krankenkittel an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte jemand an der Tür. Flack hielt sich die Hand ans Herz, weil er sich erschreckt hatte. Danny stand in der Tür und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete Flack ernst.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Danny besorgt und betrat das Zimmer vollends.

„Momentan nicht. Wieso?", antwortete Flack und richtete sich auf.

„Weil du danach aussiehst, als hättest du welche.", meinte Danny. Flack verzog das Gesicht und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war spät am Abend und er konnte die Sterne sehen.

„Was ist mit Elvira?", fragte Flack hastig, als ihm einfiel, dass er nicht alleine gewesen war.

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie schläft bei uns.", beruhigte Danny ihn. „Liegst du eigentlich gerne in Krankenhäusern?" Flack verstand die Frage nicht sofort, deswegen sah er ihn irritiert an.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", sagte Flack ehrlich. Danny verdrehte die Augen.

„Du warst doch erst vor gerade mal acht Monaten hier, wegen den Bombenanschlag.", erklärte Danny ihm. Flack nickte bestätigend.

„Habe ich verdrängt.", grinste Flack. Danny sah ihn noch besorgter an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es einfach nicht mehr gewusst hast?", fragte Danny. Flack schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern. Ich habe doch nur eine auf den Kopf bekommen.", meinte Flack ernst.

„Naja, niedergestochen wurdest du auch.", fügte Danny hinzu. Flack sah ihn funkelnd an.

„Ach was du nicht sagst.", meinte Flack. „Geh nach Hause. Lindsay wartete sicher schon auf dich."

„Ich kann nicht weggehen.", lehnte Danny ab und machte es sich auf dem Bett, neben seinem gemütlich.

„Ach ja und wieso nicht?", fragte Flack und rieb sich die Augen.

„Weil Mac darauf besteht, dass jemand bei dir ist. Falls man dich noch mal umbringen will.", erklärte Danny und legte die Brille ab.

„Die waren doch hinter Elvira her und nicht hinter mir.", meinte Flack. Danny sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Das ist nicht ganz korrekt. Man hat Hinweise gefunden, dass man es auf dich abgesehen hat.", sagte Danny.

„Was für Hinweise?", fragte Flack neugierig.

„Das wird dir morgen Mac erklären. Ich möchte jetzt schlafen.", antwortete Danny und schloss die Augen.

--


End file.
